If You're Not The One
by Summerplum
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertahun saling mencinta. Pasangan muda yang di mabuk asmara menurut orang. Di balik kebahagiaan yang mereka cipta, terdapat dinding besar yang tak kasat mata, namun dapat terlihat jelas oleh mereka. Langkah apa yang akan diambil demi menyelamatkan hubungan mereka? {VKook}{TaeKook}{TwoShot}{BTS} RnR please. Bad Summary.


"Ini enak sekali Namjonie"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Tempat ini menjual daging dengan kualitas terbaik se-Korea Selatan. Bahkan pemiliknya memiliki peternakan sapi sendiri"

"Kenapa baru kali ini kau mengajakku kemari?"

" _Mianhae chagi ya_. kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kesibukanku di kantor. Banyak sekali kasus yang sedang ku tangani. Apalagi Jaksa Seo sedang ijin cuti untuk mengurus pernikahannya. Maka dari itu aku harus memback-up pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu"

"Huh, kau ini. Selalu saja kelewat rajin. Kau seharusnya sering-sering membawaku dan Jungkookie keluar untuk menikmati makan malam seperti ini. Iya kan, Kookie?"

Sosok yang di panggil itu masih setia menusuk-nusuk _porterhouse medium rare_ yang di siram _red wine sauce_ dengan malas. Ia melamun. Pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Lamunannya terbang di awang-awang seiring dengan colekan di perutnya oleh sang ibunda. Pada saat itu barulah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nyonya Kim yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau ini malah diam saja. Sedang memikirkan apa?" Eommanya menanyakan hal itu seraya menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelas putra semata wayangnya.

Banyak yang Jungkook pikirkan. Banyak yang terlintas di benaknya. Dan banyak diantaranya tidak cukup baik untuk di utarakan kepada sang orang tua. Ia tidak berani melakukannya.

" _Anniya_. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja" jawabnya. Ia menusuk _porterhousenya_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Mengunyah makanan mahal itu dengan sungkan.

"Kau suntuk dengan kuliahmu. Menjadi mahasiswa baru sepertinya cukup melelahkan ya Kook?" sang ayah menanyakannya dengan penuh perhatian.

Memang, menjadi mahasiswa baru bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Jungkook. Karena pada dasarnya, ia adalah orang yang sangat pemalu jika menghadapi lingkungan yang baru. Orang-orang yang baru. Maka dari itu ia harus berupaya ekstra agar dapat beradaptasi dengan baik di kampusnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa usaha lebihpun Jungkook pasti akan dengan mudah mendapatkan posisi _most wanted_ di perguruan tingginya. Dia terlalu mencolok. Segalanya terlalu lebih. Wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pemuda sepertinya. Bibir mungilnya terlalu mengkilat, menggoda untuk di cecap. Surainya terlalu halus, sehalus kain sutera. Tubuhnya terlalu sempurna, dengan sepasang kaki jenjang berbetis dan paha kencang. Bongkahan pantat yang berisi, mengundang siapapun untuk meremasnya jika tak dapat menahan iman. Kulitnyapun tak kalah halus dari gadis-gadis cantik di Korea. Putih, seputih susu yang bersemu kemerahan di bawah terik mentari. Singkat kata, Jungkook merupakan godaan terbesar bagi pria dan wanita di universitasnya.

Namun semua itu menjadi sia-sia bagi para pengagum rahasianya. Sia-sia karena sosok idaman banyak orang itu ternyata sudah memiliki lelaki tambatan hati. Lelaki yang di kencaninya semenjak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Lelaki yang berjarak 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Lelaki yang menjadi pengatur hidupnya, membantu ia melangkah setapak demi setapak. Lelaki yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun pemuda itu memintanya. Lelaki yang ia jadikan sosok pertama yang menerima kepolosan tubuhnya. Hanya dia. Tak ada yang lain. Sosok manis itu bahkan rela menjadi _jalang_ jika kekasihnya itu memintanya. Segala yang ia miliki, tubuh, jiwa, pikiran, waktu, apapun itu, akan ia serahkan pada pencuri hatinya. Jungkook telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan akan melakukannya di tahun-tahun mendatang. Walaupun _benteng besar_ jelas terbentuk tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Namun sepertinya ia tak akan mempedulikannya. Ia terlalu jatuh pada sosok itu.

"Omong-omong, dimana Taehyung? Bukankah dia berjanji akan datang?" Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restaurant itu. Mencari keberadaan Taehyung yang hingga saat ini belum muncul juga. Padahal sesi makan malam itu sudah setengah waktu berjalan. Piring di depannya bahkan nyaris habis tak tersisa.

Sosok yang di cari-cari itu datang tergesa-gesa dari arah luar. Ia membenarkan setelan _suit and tie_ nya sebelum menghampiri 3 orang manusia yang sedang bercakap di depannya. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia melangkah mendekati keluarga kecil itu.

"Hi semuanya. Maaf aku terlambat"

" **If You're Not The One"**

 **Disclaimer : The whole story is mine (Cerita yang tercipta kala insomnia melanda)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook**

 **YAOI, BoyxBoy, Smut, NC**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **Two Shot**

 **Part 1**

 **Dua jam sebelumnya**

"Ahh...Hyung...Lebih cepat hyung...Ohh"

Sosok di bawah kungkungannya itu menutup matanya dengan khidmat. Bulu mata lentiknya sungguh menggoda birahi Taehyung. Sesekali ia mengecup kelopak mata indah itu dan menarik keluar kejantanannya yang sudah sejak tadi tertanam di tubuh kekasihnya, lalu melesakkannya sepelan mungkin, sedalam mungkin, agar kenikmatannya lebih terasa.

Ia menusukkan lagi miliknya di lubang hangat kekasihnya. Sosok yang setengah mati membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sosok yang bertahun ini menghangatkan ranjangnya, memuaskannya dengan tubuh dan perasaannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menikmati remasan _hole_ pujaan hatinya yang meremas penisnya dengan kuat. Mencengkeramnya, seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Netranya melirik sosok berbibir mungil itu yang mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan yang meluluhlantahkan iman Taehyung. Membuatnya lupa segalanya. Membuatnya lupa akan dinding tebal yang berdiri memisahkannya dari Jungkook.

"Hyuungg...Ahhh..."

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar bisikan laknat setan penggoda di bawahnya. Ia menggigit gemas hidung sosok itu lalu mendorong pelan pinggulnya, memasukkan miliknya sedalam-dalamnya. Menenggelamkan miliknya yang sudah berkali lipat membesar. Menghancurkan kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Mengotori tubuh mereka dengan dosa.

"Baby Kookie. Kau sangat tak sabaran rupanya" geram pemilik suara _husky_ itu. Ia menurunkan pandangannya menatap junior mungil milik _bottom_ nya. Junior itu sudah berdiri tegak, menabrak pertunya yang terhias 6 otot samar. Membuat Jungkook menggila setiap kali ia bertelanjang dada.

Dengan gerakan yang selaras, ia meraih junior itu dalam genggamannya dan meremasnya. Memijatnya, mengirimkan _impuls_ luar biasa bagi pasangannya. Memberikan kenikmatan bagi sosok yang sering berubah menjadi jalang jika sudah di bawah kungkungannya. Ia menggeram rendah.

"God...Tae—" Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, menatap kekasihnya yang memanjakan miliknya secara sukarela.

Ini adalah suatu hal yang langka. Mengingat _top_ itu biasanya selalu bermain kasar dengannya. Merubahnya perlahan-lahan menjadi sosok _masokis_. Mengeluarkan sisi liar dari seorang kalem sepertinya. Maka dengan penuh godaan, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Meraih kenikmatan sebanyak-banyaknya dari arah depan dan belakang.

"Hyung...Ku mohon...Ahhmm" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mohon apa baby?" goda kekasihnya. Juniornya makin lama makin membesar di tangan kekasihnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Ia tak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu, Taehyungnya seharusnya menumbuk dirinya lebih cepat. Dengan keras. Seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Masuki aku...Ohhh...Masuki aku lebih cepat hyungg..Ahh..."

Taehyung menyeringai lagi. Menuruti permintaan si cantik, ia menarik miliknya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghujamnya masuk. Menusuknya dengan kuat, membuat teriakan lolos dari bibir penuh dosa itu.

Taehyung tak berhenti. Ia melakukan apa yang diinginkan si manis itu. Maka dengan senang hati ia mengabulkannya. Ia menusuk dengan keras, membelah dinding rektum kekasihnya, membuat Jungkook meraih punggung Taehyung dengan jemarinya dan menggoreskan luka dari kuku panjangnya.

"Ahhmm...Terus hyung...Awhh...Lebih cepat"

Bunyi becek mulai terdengar diantara pergumulan panas itu. Ranjang _king size_ milik Taehyung itu bahkan berderit-derit. Menandakan aktivitas panas itu benar-benar di lakukan dengan penuh tenaga.

Taehyung tak hentinya menghujam _hole merah muda_ Jungkook. Tangannya juga tak berhenti mengocok junior wanitanya, membuat kepala Jungkook terkantuk kepala ranjang saat ia mendesah dan menggeliat kesana-kemari. Taehyung menyukai ekspresi itu. Ekspresi kenikmatan yang bercampur kesakitan selalu menjadi favoritnya nomor satu. Apalagi saat ini Jungkook begitu menggoda. Dadanya ia busungkan, membuat _aerolanya_ yang keras mencuat, menggoda Taehyung untuk mengulumnya. Maka iapun tak melupakan area itu. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan junior Jungkook, dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memelintir dan menarik-narik gemas _nipple merah muda_ itu.

"Hyungg...Ahhh...Sial.."

Taheyung meraih _aerola_ itu dan menggigitnya. Menarik-nariknya diantara gigi-giginya, membuat junior Jungkook berkedut hebat, lalu menyemprotkan cairannya begitu saja ke tangan Taehyung. Ia tak menunggu hingga klimaks Jungkook selesai. Dia juga harus mendapatkan pencapaiannya. Maka ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada _hole_ kekasihnya.

Gelombang itu terasa akan datang. Pencapaiannya akan segera tiba. Ia mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuknya selama beberapa detik sebelum teriakan Jungkook yang bercampur dengan geraman rendahnya terlontar kala klimaksnya tiba dengan sempurna. Ia menembakkan muatannya dalam-dalam. Membuat Jungkook menggelinjing nikmat saat holenya terisi dengan kehangatan.

Tubuh Taehyung ambruk namun ia menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ingin kekasihnya mengeluh kesakitan karena berat tubuhnya. Bibirnya melumat bibir mungil itu. Nyaris kehilangan kendalinya sebelum Jungkook mendorong dadanya perlahan. Memutus ciumannya.

"Kontrol hormonmu, hyung" tegurnya ceria. Ia melenguh kala bagian tubuh pemuas nafsu kekasihnya di keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Sedetik setelahnya baru ia merasa lebih rileks.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" Taehyung bergelung dan jatuh di sebelah tubuh Jungkook. Memeluk pinggang rampingnya. "Siapa yang meminta untuk di tusuk lebih keras?"

Jungkook memukul dada kekasihnya. "Ini kan sudah ronde ketiga. Aku lelah" ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada hangat lelakinya. Mengecup dada polos itu dengan kecupan ringan seringan bulu.

"Maka berhentilah menggodaku. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu kehilangan akal sehatku jika kau terus menggodaku"

Jungkook tertawa riang. "Aku tak menggodamu. Ini hanya ciuman pasca bercinta. Kau saja yang terlalu _horny_ "

Taehyung menarik kepala Jungkook yang tersembunyi. Ia bersitatap pada onyx indah itu. "Language, Kookie. Cara bicaramu saja sudah menggoda _libidoku"_

"Bahasamu juga vulgar" bela Jungkook. Ia memberengut kesal. "Kita impas ku rasa. Mulutmu juga tak kalah kotor" dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, ia menjepit pelan belah bibir lelakinya. Menahannya untuk bicara. "Mungkin karena itu kita cocok. Kita sama-sama bermulut kotor"

Taehyung melemparkan senyuman lewat binar matanya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Sebenarnya ia kurang setuju dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Jungkook tidak bermulut kotor pada awalnya. Dialah yang mengajarinya berkata sevulgar dia. Ia pengaruh besar baginya. Pengaruh buruk yang besar.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Taehyung.

"Kita punya 30 menit sebelum makan malam" ujarnya. Bukan dengan nada seceria tadi, namun nada sedih yang ia keluarkan. Intonasinya turun, menandakan ia tak terlalu suka dengan topik yang baru saja terucap.

"Kau pergi duluan saja ke restaurant itu. Baru setelahnya aku menyusul, agar eomma dan appa tak curiga kita berangkat bersama. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap selama beberapa detik ke arah kekasihnya. Bibirnya mencebik, mirip bayi yang akan menangis jika tak di beri lolipop.

"Aku ingin berangkat bersamamu, hyung" ucapnya angkat bicara. Ia menatap penuh harap kepada lelakinya itu.

Taehyung menarik napas. "Jangan, _babe_. Terlalu mencurigakan. Aku sudah bilang pada Appa jika aku akan datang terlambat" jawabnya. "Lagipula eomma terlalu peka. Ia seperti dapat membaca apa yang orang lain pikirkan hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya"

Sosok manis itu bangkit bangun dan mengambil kemeja putihnya yang jatuh teronggok di lantai. Ia mengecek beberapa saat sebelum mengenakan kain tipis itu di tubuhnya. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya memastikan jika tak ada bagian dari pakaian itu yang robek akibat ulah brutal Taehyungnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Taehyung akan merobek apapun yang ia kenakan jika ia sedang di selubungi hawa nafsunya. Beruntung kali ini kemejanya masih selamat.

"Kapan kita berhenti sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini hyung?" tuntut Jungkook. Tubuhnya yang masih setengah terbalut itu menghadap kekasihnya. Menuntut pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawaban yang selalu buntu. Karena sampai kapanpun _dinding_ itu tak akan bisa roboh. Terlalu mustahil baginya.

Si dominan itu tahu suasana hati si manis memburuk. Ia mendatangi kekasih hatinya itu dan membantunya memakaikan underware dan blue jins agar ia tak kedinginan. Jungkook diam saja karena ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Baby_ " ia meremas pundak kekasihnya. "Kita berdua tahu jika kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini jika kita terang-terangan mengungkapkannya kepada semua orang. Kepada eommamu, kepada appaku. Mereka akan membunuhku karena sudah meniduri adiknya sendiri"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Plum sedang insomnia teman-teman. Jadi daripada gabut, mending buat two shot lagi :D

Mau lanjut ceritanya? Review please...


End file.
